There is a year round demand for golf course play and practice facilities, particularly in colder climates where weather conditions prevent year round play. However, it would be difficult and expensive to provide an indoor golf course driving range. Amateur golfers primarily practice at outdoor driving ranges, which allow practice of golf's long game, but do not provide practice of golf's short game which comprises as much as two-thirds of the shots in a typical round of golf. Furthermore, there is no practice facility that allows golfers to practice their short game skills, such as pitches, chips and sand trap shots, and actually “hole out”.